Natsu's Lost Bet
by Citruline
Summary: Natsu lost a bet. Lucy and Erza are enablers and Gray's a perv. Gray/Natsu


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings/tags: PWP, top!Gray, bottom!Natsu, spanking, cock rings, crossdressing, sex toys

Note: A story that kind of went out of hand. Hm, sorry? It's also unbetaed so everything that's wrong, it's my fault. OTL

Feedback would be awesome, all the same. :3

I'm dedicating this story to two friends: R and M. You guys are my Gray/Natsu enablers. xD

* * *

 **Natsu's Lost Bet**

They knocked on the door.

Gray opened and looked at his friends, Lucy and Erza seemed to be radiating mirth while Natsu had a thunderous expression.

"Oh, you're here already." He stated coolly. His words made Natsu's glare – which, so far, had been turned towards the ground – hit him full-force. The murderous vibes that came from him were also a nice touch, Gray had to admit. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Of course. We just had to come with Natsu to ensure that he will do his part." Lucy said gleefully, entering the ice mage's house and placing the bag she had on her hand on Gray's coffee table.

"And Lucy thought that we might also add some more touches…" Erza waited patiently for Natsu to cross the threshold before entering the house herself. She headed towards where Lucy was and placed the bag she'd been carrying beside the other. "We do want to see the final product, before leaving."

Erza and Lucy exchanged a glance and Gray heard Natsu muffle a groan.

"Anything the matter?" he wondered, clapping a hand on the fire mage's shoulder and making his friend go a little bit further inside his house.

"Shut up, ice brain." Natsu murmured, the glare losing its effect as redness started creeping into his cheeks.

"It wasn't me who thought that it might be fun to have a penalty to that bet." Gray raised his hands innocently. "You brought that on yourself."

"How was I supposed to know that…" Natsu bit down the rest of his sentence, hands balling while he did bit down on his lower lip. "Oh, shut it!" he grumbled without much heat.

"You're the one who decided that the loser would dress like that." Gray said, matter-of-factly. He got a grumble in response. "And what the loser would be doing, in such getup. You wanted me to look like a clown, didn't you?"

"Not that it matters now. Tche, now I have to go and do it." Natsu looked suspiciously at his female friends, their frightening aura making him gulp.

"That's what you get for not thinking things through, flame-boy." Gray said before pushing Natsu towards their friends. He shook his head to himself after the betrayed look Natsu sent him as he was caught by their friends and taken to the guest room.

"This better be worth it." Gray sat on his couch and prepared himself to wait. His hand tapped restlessly against his leg.

* * *

"No. I don't want to apply that." Natsu shook his head, trying to free himself from Lucy's clutches. But the fingers that were firmly pinching his chin remained there and he received Erza's scary look number 74. He didn't like that.

"Come on. Don't be such a cry-baby." Lucy said exasperatedly. "If I get this wrong here we'll have to start everything from the beginning. Again."

"But I don't waaaant-!" Natsu whined.

"And after we'll have to tighten the lacings. And place the headband. Why haven't you put on the stockings yet?" Erza was listing a number of things that just made Natsu pale.

"Do I really have to put the stockings?" Natsu made his lower lip protrude and earned a quick pinch from Lucy. "Ouch!"

"Yes. And we'll help you with the heels." Lucy confirmed. "I wonder, can you walk on those things? Hmm… and now stay still, I already told you…"

"We will be here to see if the penalty is followed." Erza said sagely.

"You're just waiting to make fun of me." Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms but sighing and letting Lucy manoeuvre his face as she pleased.

"Not really. I think that you'll look pretty hot." Lucy commented offhandedly.

"I think that it's going to be cute." Erza added, smiling.

"I really don't know you people…" Natsu said disparagingly before continuing through his ordeal.

* * *

"I don't know what's taking him so long." Lucy said, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"We can just wait." Erza added, though she was looking quite attentively towards the door.

"I guess so." Gray let himself slouch slightly on the sofa. He was quite curious – and seeing the excitement and anticipation on his friends who had caught a glimpse already was only stoking his curiosity.

The three were sitting on the living room, waiting.

At long last, there was a creak coming from the door and so the three mages turned towards it as one.

"Come on out, Natsu." Lucy stood up and clapped. Gray could imagine that she was almost to the point of jumping in excitement. Not that Erza seemed to be much better, despite being better at keeping her composure together.

"Yes, we want to see." The ice mage drawled, also standing up and starting to walk to the door.

"Nooo! Stay back!" Natsu's command made Gray stop, the strange embarrassment in the other's voice making the ice mage pause.

"Then, you have to come out." Erza said sensibly from behind Gray.

"Yes, the attire isn't complete yet. We still haven't given you the duster." Lucy added happily.

"Oh, shut it!" Natsu strode into the living room, exclaiming irately.

Silence fell down on the room.

And, for Gray to be honest, so did his jaw.

Because Natsu was… he didn't have words. Strangely, and despite his male figure, the frilly dress made Natsu _softer_.

"I'm going to punch whoever chose this dress!" Natsu said as he tried to pull the mini-skirt further down, though the fabric didn't allow him to.

Gray picked his jaw from the ground and made himself look objectively – though that was a difficult task – at Natsu.

On top of the fire mage's pink locks was a black and white headband, taming the unruly locks quite a bit. Then Natsu was wearing a short sleeved dress, for the most the fabric was black but the collar and the seams of both the sleeves and skirt were in white lace. There were ruffles under the skirt. And on top of that, the white apron with frills on its border. The bottom of the skirt covered the top of the white stockings that encased the fire mage's strong thighs and black heels completed the ensemble.

But, and Gray's brain nearly melted, there was another thing. Natsu was wearing make-up!

It wasn't anything much but Gray could see that the girls had applied some powder on his face to make it lighter, stealing some of the usual golden colour; Natsu had a small black line over his upper eyelid, a smudge of pink on his cheekbones and his lips were painted red.

Gray had to struggle not to let his jaw fall down once again.

Because, all in all, Natsu was looking very appealing.

And Gray was itching to _touch_.

"Very good!" Lucy was saying. "Maybe you should try this look more often, no?"

"Whaa-!" Natsu paused his fidgeting to shoot daggers at Lucy. "Don't you even dare saying something like that! And you!" he pointed at Erza and Lucy. "You two aren't allowed to say anything. As far as everyone knows, you're witnesses that I'm here and I'm going to follow the damn penalty but _no details_!" Natsu ended with a growl.

"Like we would ever…" Erza started saying but Lucy started giggling.

"I mean it, Lucy!" Natsu stomped his foot.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't say a thing." She said innocently. "But, Gray will have to tell us if you did a good job…" she had to bite down another giggle, "… after…"

"Alright. I'll tell you everything about Natsu cleaning my house later. It's a deal. Now, off you go, you have more things to do…" Gray was herding the girls towards the door but Lucy freed herself and went to the coffee table, grabbed the duster and handed it to Natsu.

"For you, to work with…" she winked before running out the door, laughing happily.

"We might come around later…" Erza gave Natsu and Gray an appraising look before smiling and following after their friend.

Gray closed the door.

And so they were alone.

* * *

Natsu was moving slowly and somewhat awkwardly, balancing weirdly on the heels – they weren't extremely high but did need some balance – and passing the duster over Gray's shelves. He had placed the books in the bookshelf and made a mess of a few trinkets Gray had on the shelves but, for the moment, Gray was admiring the show.

Gray knew that he shouldn't be looking, mesmerized, at the bow on Natsu's back or how the skirt would raise every now and then, the white ruffles giving the slighter peek at a colourful underwear – and which colour could be more appropriated than red? It was also a pleasure to see flashes of golden skin from when it was momentarily uncovered.

Gray leaned back and crossed his legs. Placed his interlaced hands on top of them and waited. He could bet that his look was like a physical caress, if the way Natsu sometimes would straighten up forcefully was of any indication.

They didn't talk and the silence was heavy.

And then Natsu began to clean the coffee table, getting close to Gray. When he was standing right beside the ice mage, Gray raised his hand and caressed the back of Natsu's leg, going up until his hand was stopped by the skirt.

The fire mage nearly gave a jump back in surprise, but he did let go of the glass that he'd been holding. It fell to the ground and shattered into a lot of small, dark blue, shards.

"Ah!" Natsu's breath caught in his throat. He looked at Gray, a little bit stunned.

Gray pursed his lips in displeasure.

"You broke my glass." He said evenly, stating the obvious. "What are you going to do now? You need to be punished."

"Wha-! Gray, I didn't…" Natsu started, taking another step back, gripping tightly the duster.

"You're my _servant_ , Natsu. How does the servant address their owner?" He leaned back on the sofa, motioning Natsu forward.

"M… as Master…" Natsu said in a whisper, tipping his head forward so that his hair covered his eyes. He didn't have much more option than to approach Gray, in small steps.

"Very well. And since you broke something of Master's, you need to be punished, right?" Gray's voice took a slightly sharp edge.

"Yes." Natsu nodded.

"Alright, then, give me that," Gray extended his hand so that Natsu placed the duster in there. "And then go to my bedroom and you'll find a bag, you know the purple one?, bring it here." He motioned with the duster towards the room.

Natsu returned and placed the bag on the waiting palm, once again.

"And now?"

"Now I want you to lay down across my lap." He patted his legs. Natsu, slowly, complied. Gray hummed distractedly as he handled the handful of fire mage on his lap. His right hand went to caress Natsu's backside, bringing the ruffles upwards and showing the glaring red panties. They were in a sheer kind of fabric, soft to the touch too. And so Gray spent a good time caressing the firm, round cheeks of Natsu's backside, groping them and applying some pressure down at the fire mage's perineum, making him twitch. "Open your legs, it's okay if you place that foot on the ground." Gray said as he helped Natsu widen his stance. "Very well, just like that…" he let his hand wander downwards and grasp distractedly at the fire mage's balls, quickly releasing them and returning upwards. Then he raised his hand and let it fall down, a good _smack_ resonating despite the clothes. Natsu's whole body went taut and he gasped, turning towards Gray.

"No, you keep looking ahead." Gray said as he continued spanking Natsu's backside, the force he was applying was already making the skin approach the colour of the panties. "No biting." Gray cautioned as he spread Natsu's lips and plunged two fingers inside. Natsu attempted to say something, his jaw was working but Gray held his tongue and let the saliva slide down his hand while with his other hand he distractedly caressed Natsu's bottom. "I have a present for you." Gray said as he rummaged on the small bag with his free hand, taking the lube and a small egg with a cord connected to it. "I was thinking that you might be using it while cleaning the house. What do you think?" Gray took the fingers from Natsu's mouth and mused at the smudged paint that stuck to his fingers. Hopefully he wouldn't have destroyed the girls' work _yet_. He pushed the panties down until they were under the swell of Natsu's ass and looked at his handiwork, the skin was painted a dark pink and heat seemed to come off them. Not surprising since he had a fire mage on his lap. Gray finally let his hand pet the warm skin and smiled a little at the sigh of relief that Natsu seemed to be feeling, after all, it was probably a good feeling to be fondled by an ice mage, the contrast in warmth had to be soothing.

Gray's fingers ran over the warm skin in odd patterns, randomly slipping inside the crack but never staying for long, the brush of cold fingers against Natsu's entrance would bring out a small grunt from Natsu.

The ice mage's free hand to its previous task, holding Natsu's tongue between his fingers once more and that earned him a disgruntled noise from the Salamander but his other fingers quickly distracted him. At last, Gray removed his hand and single-handedly uncapped the small vial he'd taken from the bag. He plunged his fingers inside, coating them in the golden and sweet-smelling fluid, rubbing them slightly to spread them further, but not enough to warm it. Gray was enjoying the different temperatures too much at the moment to go without them, or, better yet, to let Natsu go without them.

"There's no need to get all grumpy. You were the one who decided on this, flame-brain." Gray quickly rubbed a finger around Natsu's entrance, plunging the first finger inside, but only letting it go halfway though. His other hand quickly let go of his mouth and Gray felt some saliva follow it, one or two strings breaking only when the fire mage spoke.

"Like hell, I'm grumpy." Natsu rasped, swallowing down the saliva. "I'm not a spoilsport like some…" he seemed to be around to turn and to, probably, glare at Gray but the ice mage plunged the rest of his finger inside, feeling the warm wall contract around.

"Heh, I bet you would do something much worse than what I'm doing." Gray thrust his finger lazily, letting Natsu accommodate to it. "Tell me, what did you have planned?"

"Now you're all curious, huh?" Natsu replied, his voice dripping with smugness, despite his current positioning. "Well, you can bet that I would – _ah!_ " he gasped because Gray had pushed two fingers inside and was moving them, despite the sudden contraction of the fire mage's body. "Fuck, you asshole!" he grumbled, and Gray could see the way his hands tightened around the cushioned seats of the sofa, how his legs were shaking slightly in their awkward position.

"Hmm, the way I see it," Gray said in a bored tone of voice while his fingers were scissoring the entrance open, "that's not what's going to happen."

"You nit-pick!" Natsu yelled, body bucking slightly upwards.

"I'm surprised that you've agreed to things so easily." Gray said in a surprised voice, he had turned his head so that he was looking at the pink head. "Usually it's a huge fight and all…"

"That only shows that I'm _not_ a spoilsport, _gah_!" Natsu nearly fell from Gray's lap as the ice mage's fingers brushed against his prostate. "You fucker!" he growled at the relentless attack.

"Sure, I am. And so are you." Gray snickered as he continued to massage the fire mage's prostate. But when he started seeing that it was too much, he pulled back. "And I don't agree, you can be a huge spoilsport. Do you remember the other day when I beat you at that kicking challenge?"

"You did _not_!" Natsu all but bellowed.

"Did too." Gray counteracted, picking up the egg-like toy. It was small but for the intended purpose, it would be enough. "We shouldn't have had Happy for referee, he's totally biased."

"No way!"

"You're such an idiot. But, do control yourself, it's too early for things to end, yet. Hm?" Gray slipped the egg inside and placed it against the fire mage's prostate, the cord hanging out. The ice mage pushed the panties to their rightful position. "Hmmm, I don't think that you'll manage. Get up." Gray ordered and waited as a blushing Natsu complied. "Up." He told Natsu and saw the red in his cheeks intensify as he brought up the skirt and his fabric-clad erection came into view. Gray reached with his left hand, the one still slightly covered in saliva, and his index pressed slightly against the patch of wet fabric, momentarily toying with the head of Natsu's erection while he rummaged in the bag again.

"Pay attention to what you're doing, yeah?" Natsu grumbled when Gray's fingers tightened momentarily.

"But, I am." Gray assured, kneeling in front of Natsu, being covered by the skirt. "You know that I pay attention to those things, contrary to some people…" Gray teased, pushing down the front of the panties, mindful of the already tented fabric.

"Hey, that was one time and I was super hungry." Natsu moved slightly, letting his weight shift from foot to foot.

"One time is enough." Gray answered, manoeuvring the ring into the right position. "It's too many times, even. Lucy will never forgive you." He closed the thing and Natsu whined slightly. "It was her favourite dress at the time and you dirtied it beyond repair. And now we can get on with the show." Gray quickly adjusted the panties up and ran his hands over the fabric-clad thighs. "But maybe this is a way for her to reciprocate…?"

"Lucy has forgotten about that. And, why did you put that-?" Natsu let go of the skirt and it fell over Gray. The ice mage leaned forward and gave a lick on the bit of uncovered skin, tasting the familiar salt of Natsu's skin. The scent of his must was suddenly heightened and Gray did move so that he was nosing at the fire mage's crotch, the moist bit of fabric was under his lips and, of course, he sucked on it. In the distance he heard Natsu make a strange noise and he must have curled upon himself, if the hands on his head were of any indication. Finally deciding that he'd done enough, Gray slipped from underneath the skirt and looked wolfishly at Natsu.

"I think that it's time for you to continue with your work." He handed Natsu the duster and went back to sprawl on the sofa.

Natsu stuttered a reply for a few moments before, in a strange way, nodding meekly.

He turned and continued dusting over the room, being behind Gray in no time, and heading towards the kitchen.

Gray grinned to himself and retrieved the remote from the pouch and toyed with it for a few moments. He wanted to take Natsu unprepared on the first moment. And after he would be relentless.

Natsu's steps, the sweep of the duster with things being picked up at some points and the slightly heavy breathing were the only noises in the room. Gray felt his own breathing coming to match the fire mage's, he was holding the remote while his other hand slipped inside the waistband of his trousers – though he did spare a thought over his shirt, he hadn't noticed when he'd lost it – and palming himself, his erection growing.

Finally, Gray decided that it was time to get on with the game and so he clicked on the button. He heard Natsu's sharp intake of breath but didn't as much as glance at him. Gray grabbed the book he'd been reading earlier and opened it, pretending to read. He gave Natsu time to adjust, the low setting allowing him to continue with his tasks. When Natsu entered the kitchen Gray clicked on another button and this time Natsu must have leaned against one chair as he heard it scrape on the tiled floor. A grumble floating from the other room also reached him and Gray started humming, a tune that he didn't know where it'd come from. He lowered the setting and head the clink of dishes being piled. Gray hoped Natsu hadn't piled many up because his wallet wasn't going to like what he was going to do next. As soon as Gray heard Natsu take a step, towards what Gray figured was the sink, Gray clicked on the button yet again, suddenly raising a couple of levels.

"Aaahh!"

He heard Natsu before the cacophony of crashing ceramics reached him.

Gray lowered the setting before placing the bookmark on the book, closing it and standing to head to the kitchen. As he reached the doorjamb Gray took in the scene.

It was a mess, to be honest.

What used to be dishes and some glasses were scattered on the floor, a few bits of food among the mess and there were puddles of water, juice, milk and coffee on the floor, making the shards within shine.

And then there was Natsu.

The fire mage was leaning against the sink, the stone he was leaning against bearing most of his weight, his hands were white-knuckled with the strength they were gripping it and he had his face obscured by his hair. Natsu was holding most of his weight in his upper body, as the way his legs were shaking weren't able to withstand any of it. He had his backside slightly tilted upwards and with the odd movement seemed to be rubbing against the unyielding stone.

"My… now this is quite a mess you've done here." Gray said without stepping inside the kitchen, yet. "What are we going to do about this, huh?"

Natsu seemed to be momentarily confused about his whereabouts but his head turned in Gray's direction.

"Gray…" he rasped.

"Yes, Natsu?" Gray answered pleasantly. He decided to be merciful and lower the setting one level.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Gray was having a lot of fun and so raised the toy two levels, appreciating the way Natsu's whole body seemed to shudder, and how he gasped, his eyes finally turning to the ice mage and pleading.

"No more. Please." He begged.

"Hmm…" Gray walked towards Natsu, being mindful of the mess underfoot. "At least you seem to have learned to be more polite. The girls will love it."

"Oh, shove it." Natsu glowered at Gray, the fierceness Gray loved so showing up. It made Gray smile.

"Do I have permission to it?" Gray asked innocently. "To shove it _in_?" he asked in a husky voice, his breath caressing the shell of Natsu's ear.

"You know you do." Natsu suddenly grasped Gray's shoulder and straightened up, cupping Gray's face in his hands and bringing Gray's face into place so that they could kiss. He also threw his weight against Gray, who didn't expect it, and for a few instants they were in a precarious balance before Gray regained his footing and steadied them. Then Gray responded fiercely to the kiss, fighting for the upper hand. He turned off the toy and placed the remote on the counter. One arm curled around Natsu's waist while the other gripped at the spiky pink locks. When they came up for breath, they were grinning.

"Okay, next time I'll think these things through." Gray said, snorting.

"You better. Though I better think too," Natsu said breathlessly. "Don't think that you're going to come out of this unscathed." He brushed his lips against Gray's cheek, hands sliding back and grasping at the back of Gray's neck.

"I never, for one second, doubted that." Gray grinned, reflecting the sharpness of the grin Natsu was throwing at him.

"Good." Natsu nodded as he tried to straighten himself. But his legs were still shaking, Gray could feel them. And he could also feel another thing. Warm, poking him on the cradle of his hip, impatient like its owner. "Now, let's go. We still have business to attend to."

"Some maid you are…" Gray teased, as he prepared himself to hoist Natsu up.

"Oi. The fuck you think you're doing?" he asked, arching an eyebrow up.

"What do you think? I'm going to carry you." Gray answered instantly. Silly, being unsaid but still being quite loud in the silent kitchen.

"The fuck you are." Natsu shot back. "If you do that I'll kick you into next week."

"So, mister smarty-pants, how do you think that you're going to go to the next room, hm?" Gray quirked an eyebrow and slowly released Natsu's waist, helping the other lean against his previous spot.

"Just… wait a little. I can do it." Natsu grumbled. He would have crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, were he in his usual getup.

"You're too stubborn." Gray said after letting his breath out in a whoosh. "But this here doesn't seem to want to way, does it?" Gray held the raised front of Natsu's skirt and squeezed slightly.

"Aaahh! You asshole!" Natsu gasped, curling towards Gray. He shot a murderous glare at the ice mage. "Like you're not equally stubborn."

"Never." Gray shot back teasingly. "But now, let's go." In a quick movement Gray had Natsu thrown over his shoulder, one hand securely holding onto the other's bottom as Natsu gave a surprised shriek. "Hey, no need to deafen me."

"You're going to pay for this!" Natsu promised before let fell silent.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you could take a single step." Gray was out of the kitchen in no time, heading towards the bedroom.

The door closed behind the two mages and Gray let Natsu drop on the bed. He stared at the fire mage and the disgraceful way he'd fallen on the bed. His hair was a mess, the hairband quite crooked, nearly slipping away; the dress was in complete disarray, the apron thrown into the side and the skirt thrown over his waist, the ruffles seemingly framing the red panties and highlighting Natsu's erection even further. Natsu's spread legs didn't help much, giving Gray an eyeful as they were bent to his sides, the outer side of the leg resting on the bedcover and his shoe-clad feet were on top of the cover.

"No, this won't do it." Gray said to himself, inspecting the tableau. He knelt on the bed and grabbed the ankle of the foot nearest to him, slipping the shoe from it. Then he did the same to the other foot. "Crawl backwards." He told Natsu. The fire mage did so, slowly. He ended up laying his head on a pillow.

"And?" Natsu asked sarcastically, laying his feet flat on the bed and bending his legs, he made to keep his legs spread open, the panties slightly obscured by the skirt now.

Gray crawled after Natsu, laying on top of him and letting himself fully lay over the fire mage.

"You know what comes next." He said as he pressed his lips against Natsu's, teasingly biting at his lower lip, coaxing the fire mage to move against him, slipping his tongue inside of Natsu's mouth. Gray felt a hand plunging in his hair, taking a secure grip of him, at the same time that one leg was thrown over his waist. Natsu's hips were undulating slightly against him and of course that Gray bore down. For long moments they were like that, moving against each other and the clothes rubbing over their excited bodies.

"Oh, but what if I turn your plans around?" Natsu asked, teasingly.

"You won't do it now. I won fair and square and the rules still apply." Gray pushed back, kneeling back between Natsu's legs and letting his hands brush against the sensitive insides of Natsu's thighs. He both saw and felt the shiver that ran through the fire mage. "Besides, right now I don't think you'd want to change things." Gray let out a breathy chuckle. "This feels too good." He said as he continued running his hands, going lower and lower, the backs of his hands brushing against Natsu's erection for the barest of instants, at random moments.

The fire mage's hips shot up, demanding for more contact. Gray scooted forward, grabbing two handfuls of Natsu's ass and placed him on his lap.

"Alright. You're not too wrong. But now you better do something. Or I'll kick your ass." Natsu scowled and Gray could see the beginning of a pout. It was adorable.

"I'd like to see you try." Gray huffed as he groped blindly at Natsu's waist, making a successful noise when he found what he was looking for, the bow on the side of the panties that would open them. After a bit of twisting around, he managed to free Natsu from his confinement. When he placed his hand underneath Natsu's bottom, Gray felt the cord of the egg. He gave a small tug, Natsu nearly bolted while in his arms, a choked-off word catching in his throat. He threw Gray a glare.

"Stop playing around!" he whined, hitting Gray's arm with a bit of strength. "Or I'll take matters into my hands, stupid ice brain."

"I'm not the dumb one, Natsu…" Gray said in a sugary tone, steadily pulling out the toy. He paused and Gray stood back and with all his ice mage practice, got rid of his trousers and underwear in the blink of an eye. His erection was engorged, the tip of a slightly darker red tone, already glistening with precome. "But you, in your usual way, think you have the power here. Not now, mister fire mage…" Gray tutted distractedly as he headed towards his bedside table, pulling one drawer open and grabbing another vial of lubricant, coating his hand in it and throwing it beside Natsu. "Now…" Gray sat beside Natsu and pulled out the headband, leaning down to start another kiss, going strong and with his tongue battling against Natsu's in a messy fight for dominance, in which he relented slightly as his attention shifted.

Gray continued kissing Natsu but his hand slid down the other's clothed body, unheeding of the fact that he was dirtying the fabric, doing quick work of the ruffles and his hand finding its goal. Natsu's erect cock was almost like a magnet, calling for his hand. Natsu started peppering kisses on his face but Gray bit on his lower lip and he stopped, focusing his attention of Gray's mouth once again – and with Gray feeling the momentary twitch that the slight bit of pain had elicited on the fire mage.

Gray slid his hand down, most of the slickness had remained behind but there was still enough that, mixing with the precome that had continued to come from Natsu, managed to make his hand pleasurable to Natsu. Gray held Natsu's balls in his hand and rolled them for a few moments. Then he brought his hand up towards the head, he jacked Natsu for a few moments, pausing at odd times to trace the veins running on the underside or to twist his hand slightly when he reached the glans.

At that point Natsu was muttering obscenities in the moments when he should be gasping for air, one hand was slapping on Gray's back while the other was gripping tightly at the covers.

Gray continued distracting Natsu, and at that moment he let his hand slide downwards, back to the cord and he pulled again, letting the egg pressing against the inside of the rim. Natsu's body contracted around it, as Gray found out when his fingers pressed inside, pushing the egg inside once more. He turned to pull the cord out and with a little more strength he managed to get the toy out of Gray, making the fire mage grumble out his displeasure at the sudden emptiness. He glared at Gray and the hand that was grasping at Gray's shoulder suddenly was being used to push him back.

"Move your ass, dumbass."

Gray arched an eyebrow and moved to his previous position, between Natsu's legs but, instead of paying attention to where Natsu needed him, Gray focused his attention on the fire mage's right leg. He grasped the top of the stocking and started slipping it down, an odd reverence in his gestures. He caught the kick that Natsu attempted to give to his head and, after taking the whole silky fabric out, he kissed the inwards side of the ankle.

Natsu let out a garbled noise.

Gray repeated the same proceedings on Natsu's left leg and the fire mage was both weirded out and turned on. Gray did enjoy the small whines and gasps that he was pulling out of Natsu, especially when he licked a path on the inside of his leg, blew on it and then gave nips and kisses to the whole strip of skin. Gray did that on both legs and when he reached to Natsu's waist he suddenly got impatient. The ruffles were on his way so he had to get rid of them.

And when that thought came across Gray, he did his magic on Natsu. The fire mage was naked on the blink of an eye, almost as if he were an ice mage.

"Shuut up. I know what you're thinking." Gray muttered. Natsu grinned as he saw Gray's expression. It seemed as if he suddenly had managed to read into the ice mage's thoughts. "But there's no way that I could be an exhibitionist like you."

"No, I'd like to see _you_ shut up now…" Gray muttered before he placed his lips on Natsu's cock and went down. He didn't try to go all that deep, he had one hand curled around the base, over the toy, and was moving his head in tandem against his hand. Natsu had mostly shut up, the noises and the begging for more were an upgrade in regards to his previous smug expression. And when Gray brought his tongue into play it got even better – Natsu went pre-verbal. If Gray licked at the underside of his cock, he would make a noise; if he scrapped his teeth lightly over it, it would be another and if he just sucked on the head it would be yet another noise. And those were fun to Gray, not annoying at all.

When Natsu reached that stage, Gray quickly groped on his side and found the vial of lube he'd previously discarded. He managed to slick his left hand, letting out a too big glob of the fluid that made a mess of both his hand and the bedding. Not that he noticed – or would have minded, if he did – he had more interesting things to focus his attention on.

As such, Gray plunged two fingers inside Natsu's entrance, making the fire mage buck up and let out a surprised groan.

Gray was having too much fun with how wrecked Natsu was. And there was also a slight possessiveness in the back of his mind. _He_ had made Natsu look like this.

And only _he_ was allowed to.

Though the same applied to Natsu.

"What the hell's with me and these musings?" he wondered, breath puffing against Natsu's hip, licking at the sweat that formed there before he sat back on his haunches and pushed three fingers inside Natsu.

"Enough!" Natsu gasped out, managing to kick Gray enough to make him know he meant business. "You… in me. Now!"

"That's quite demanding of you, hm?" Gray asked, even though he was slicking himself. He leaned forward, throwing one of Natsu's legs over the arm that was holding him up and with his free hand he held himself, positioning his head against the entrance. Slowly he started pushing in but Natsu was open enough that he managed to sink in to the hilt in no time.

Gray let out a sigh when he was completely inside.

He didn't expect the kick to his bottom. He looked up and saw Natsu looking defiantly at him.

"What are you waiting for? Move." The fire mage ordered.

Gray started moving, his thrusts slow and measured as he caught Natsu's lips on his own.

Soon the only sounds filling the room were the slick noises of flesh on flesh, breathy murmurs and the odd word thrown out loud, mostly Natsu demanding for Gray to move in one way.

The ice mage looked down at Natsu, saw his smudged lips and the perspiration that was sheening his skin.

Natsu had one hand curled on the bedcovers but the other was thrown around Gray's neck, his hand moving from Gray's nape to his shoulder. When Gray started moving faster, picking up his rhythm, both of the fire mage's hands came to rest on his shoulders, short nails piercing skin.

Gray let Natsu's leg go, curl around his waist as he had suddenly found the fire mage's prostate, hitting it and having Natsu nearly howling. The fire mage's caged erection was trapped between their bellies, rubbing and nearly to the point of being unbearable for Natsu, Gray imagined as he saw the redness it now portrayed.

With a deft hand, and after a lot of threats and cussing from Natsu, Gray opened the ring and freed Natsu. The reaction he got was better than he expected. Natsu went taut beneath him, constricting nearly painfully around his erection and came. Gray only managed a couple of thrusts before coming himself.

He let himself fall on top of Natsu, they were both breathing heavily.

"Fuck." Natsu breathed out. "That sure was something."

"No kidding." Gray agreed.

"Get off, you lazy ass." Natsu gave to slightly meek pushes against the ice mage's shoulder. Gray complied, moving slowly and slipping out of Natsu before falling on his side.

"You're calling me lazy? After I did all the work?" Gray asked in a teasing voice, his right hand coming to swirl on the come that was covering Natsu's stomach. That hand slid lower, skimming over the fire mage's now limp cock, down his perineum and toying around Natsu's entrance, making some of the come flow out between squelching sounds.

"Ah! And you're not counting the whole cleaning your house bit? You barely did anything. And I was on those death contraptions called heels!" Natsu shot back, one hand slapping on Gray's arm. "And could you stop that? You're such a perv'."

"Perv', me?" Gray said in mock-hurt. "Never." He said, a saccharine smile on his face at the same time that his fingers plunged into Natsu. "I would, on the other hand, be a perv' if I thought about plugging you, no? All that come and so…"

"Shut up. You're ridiculous." Natsu laughed and successfully dislodged Gray's questing hand. "But for now, let's clean up." He half made to sit but Gray's arm across his chest kept him from moving much.

"Use those tissues now. Clean better later." Gray said between yawns.

"Fine." Natsu agreed as he couldn't help but yawn himself.

They plucked the tissues and did a cursory clean-up before throwing the bedcover to the floor and lay on the bed, one thin sheet covering them.

"Sleep now, talk later." Gray demanded as he closed his eyes.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled, letting out his breath. "But you're the one who's going to explain the girls the reason why my make-up is a mess."

"Shit. I forgot that they were returning here later today." Gray opened his eyes and sat on the bed. "And now?"

"I don't care." Natsu was grinning, the smudged lipstick seemingly beckoning to Gray.

"Heh, it was worth it." Gray said before covering Natsu and kissing him soundly once again.

And so began a make-out session that was memorable for many reasons. Though they did also fall asleep some time later.


End file.
